In the field of railway vehicles, for example of such type as the freight wagon, it is a known technology to manufacture bogie frames comprising stringers having a characteristic shaped form, for example, in the form of a rectilinear bar, by means of box shaped casings on which are welded folded metal sheets.
However, the quality of the welds of such bogie frames is not optimal due to the lack of penetration of the welds, which results in making the frame less robust.
Moreover, the box shaped casing forming the stringers present problems related to sealing.
Finally, the mass of the bogie frame is quite significant on account of the box shaped casing, which, as a consequence thereof, makes it more difficult to handle and manufacture.
One of the goals of the invention is thus to overcome these disadvantages by providing a bogie frame for a railway vehicle that is lightweight, and sealed tight, while also being easily controllable and simple to manufacture.
To this end, the invention relates to a bogie frame for a railway vehicle of the abovementioned type in which the two flanks and the central core of each stringer are each formed from a cut metal sheet which is substantially planar and not folded.